Casada y sin Marido
by analymasen
Summary: El muy canalla, si estuviera aquí lo partiría en dos.—. ¡Por Dios, yo le enseñaré a Masen! ¡A él y a la reina! ¡Lo juro! ¡Me las pagarán... con creces!  —No soy Isabella. Nunca mas Isabella Stanley.Mi nombre es Bella Sabre Swan.Por mi padre y su Sable.


_**Personajes de meyer y es una adaptacion de una novela que en lo personal me encanto, el primer capitulo se queda casi intacto a al autora original los demas traeran cambios que les ire haciendo en el transcurso.**_

_**pienso hacerlo mas largo que el original.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, 1586<strong>_

Todavía no había llegado la primavera. Sobre el río colgaban de la maleza carámbanos de hielo y el aliento de los caballos formaba nubecillas de vapor que quedaban suspendidas en el aire. A escasos doscientos metros de la casa, la joven pareja de jinetes decidió concluir el paseo con una carrera hasta el establo.

Una vez dentro, el calor y los olores del heno, los caballos y el cuero los envolvieron y avivaron sus sentidos de una forma muy turbadora. El joven rubio tomó en sus manos las de su hermosa acompañante y las atrajo hacia sí. Sabía que se volvería loco si no saboreaba sus labios.

-Isabella -susurró, a escasos milímetros de los labios de ella un instante antes de besarlos. Hacía semanas que suspiraban por aquel momento.

Ahora que al fin habían unido sus labios no tenían fuerzas para separarlos. Ella entrelazó tiernamente las manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Sus manos se acercaron lentamente a sus pechos, hasta que comenzaron a acariciarlos. De lo más profundo de su garganta emergió un gemido; ella se sumergió en la pila de heno, arrastrando consigo al hermoso autor de su tormento.

Isabella sentía una tentación tremenda. Nunca había tenido aquella sensación; incluso sus huesos parecían anhelar abandonarse al calor que la invadía.

-Mike, no... no podemos...

-Por favor, Isabella, por favor. Voy a pedir tu mano. - Y, una vez más, la besó para acallar sus protestas e intentó abrir a tientas los botones de su traje de amazona. Cuando ella reunió fuerzas para apartarse de él, ya había conseguido desabrochar tres.

No era porque no le creyera. Sabía que sólo tenía una palabra, y no albergaba la menor duda de que pediría su mano. Pero otros lo habían hecho antes, sin que las peticiones hubiesen llegado a buen fin. Ahora, ella sujetaba sus manos con firmeza para impedirle nuevos avances.

- ¡Si ni siquiera te has declarado! - exclamó, riendo cariñosamente.

- Isabella, querida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El eco de la propuesta de matrimonio resonaba en su mente, pero el recuerdo de aquella escena se desvaneció y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando por una ventana. Logró contener las lágrimas, como siempre, antes de que nadie advirtiese que había estado a punto de llorar. Antes la muerte que ponerse en evidencia.

«¡Brujas!», pensó Isabella Stanley, conteniendo con esfuerzo el mal genio por el que era famosa. Con su mejor compostura, afrontó a sus cuatro hermanas en la impresionante habitación de la finca familiar donde se encontraban. Las dos mayores, nacidas del primer matrimonio de su madre, eran morenas y distinguidas, y la seguridad de su posición en la jerarquía familiar les daba un aire de autocomplacencia. Las otras dos eran menores que Isabella y provenían del tercer y actual matrimonio; eran rubias, guapas, mimadas y egoístas hasta la médula.

Se habían reunido para organizar la boda que se avecinaba. Tenían que elaborar listas de posibles invitados, escribir las invitaciones, elegir telas para confeccionar los vestidos... Su aristocrática madre, Rene Stanley, ya se había retirado a causa de una jaqueca; nunca había sido capaz de enfrentarse a la vez con todas sus hijas.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es una conspiración! - protestó Isabella de forma tan enérgica que sus cabellos, del pálido color del castaño en primavera, ondeaban sobre sus hombros- . Sabéis perfectamente que el rosa me queda fatal, y por eso lo escogéis siempre.

- Isabre Swan1, deja de usar ese lenguaje inmediatamente - le advirtió Jane, que, a sus veintidós años, era la mayor.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme Isabre Swan! Sois tan malas que haríais que una santa dijese obscenidades.

-¿Una santa? -repitieron, riendo.

-¿Una santa? -reiteró Jane-. Un engendro del maligno, más bien, Isabre Swan -dijo, cargando el tono al pronunciar una vez más su apodo.

-Te ganaste este apodo tú sólita -se burló Leah, la más joven-. Jane, ¿es verdad que, cuando murió su padre, Isabella se pasó semanas arrastrando su sable por toda la casa? ¿Y que hasta dijo que quería dormir con él?

-Totalmente cierto, y eso que sólo tenía cuatro años. Su mal genio era tan peligroso que se hizo la dueña de la casa; aterrorizó a nuestra pobre madre e incluso trató de herir a los criados con aquel sable.

-¡Y os aseguro que si no os calláis de una maldita vez lo volveré a desenfundar!

-Si dices una palabrota más, se lo haré saber a nuestro padre -amenazó Jane, levantándose del escritorio. A aquellas alturas, las cinco hermanas ya se habían olvidado de las listas en las que estaban trabajando.

Aquella habitación le parecía sofocante a Isabella. Era inusual que el clima primaveral fuese tan húmedo y opresivo. La sangre le hervía en las venas; tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo y trataba de respirar hondo para calmarse.

-Isabre tiene los cabellos de un tono tan subido que conjuntará fatal con cualquier color que escojamos -dijo su hermana Jesica, que se moría de envidia por los hermosos pechos de Isabella, altos y redondeados, que palpitaban con agitación bajo su atenta mirada-. Además, todas sabemos que no se ha enfadado por el color del vestido de las damas de honor, sino porque nuestra encantadora Lauren ha recibido una oferta de matrimonio antes que ella.

-¡No es justo! -gritó Isabella-. Mike iba a ser mi marido. Después de las bodas de Jane y Jesica, yo tenía que ser la siguiente. Tengo casi veinte años, ¡y Lauren solamente quince!

Esto divirtió mucho a sus hermanas.

-Vives en un mundo de fantasía, Isabre Swan. Nunca te propondrán matrimonio. El señor Swan, tu padre irlandés, te dejó sin dote, y no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que desconozca tus excentricidades - señaló Jane.

El reverendo Stanley abrió de golpe la puerta de su estudio, donde intentaba componer un sermón de tono cáustico para el domingo siguiente. Aquella niña volvía a provocar problemas. Ella era el único defecto de su matrimonio; todo lo demás era perfecto. Su larga sombra cruzó el umbral en el preciso momento en que Isabella comenzó a gritar.

-¡Pues os voy a decir una cosa! ¡Mi padre fue el único marido con el que nuestra madre se casó por amor! Su primer matrimonio fue por interés económico, y el último por pura cuestión de respetabilidad. ¡Sois unas brujas y os morís de celos!

El padre de las niñas sólo pronunció una palabra.

-¡Discúlpate!

Isabella se volvió con los ojos llenos de temor, pero estaba decidida a desafiar a su padrastro. Se alzó cuan alta era y, suavemente, dijo:

-Lo siento... siento mucho que sean unas brujas y se mueran de celos.

Él torció el gesto en una mueca cruel y dictó sus instrucciones sin el menor titubeo.

-Traedla aquí -ordenó-. Ponedla sobre la mesa.

A Isabella la indignaba que la manoseasen y habría forcejeado con sus dos hermanas mayores, pero su padrastro la agarró violentamente por el cuello al tiempo que alargaba la mano para alcanzar el bastón. Sus hermanas la sujetaron regocijadas para someterla a los azotes, un castigo que ellas nunca habían sufrido. El fino vestido de algodón de Isabella ofrecía poca protección contra el bastón que el reverendo empuñaba con fuerza.

Sintió que la sangre se concentraba en su cabeza, pero de ninguna forma les iba a dar la satisfacción de desvanecerse.

-Ve a tu habitación, señorita -ordenó finalmente el reverendo-. Lleva la marca del diablo en el rostro -añadió mientras ella subía las escaleras. Al oír estas palabras, Isabell- perdió los estribos y juró para sus adentros que algún día les ajustaría las cuentas a todos.

La muchacha se encerró de un portazo en su alcoba y, sin detenerse, abrió la ventana para bajar descolgándose por la enorme planta trepadora que cubría la pared. Salió corriendo hacia los establos, donde cogió unas bridas; no se molestó en ensillar a su caballo, _Moon, _sino que lo montó a pelo, inclinada hacia delante para mitigar el dolor de los bastonazos.

Salió galopando veloz como el viento hacia las hermosas colinas de la comarca; normalmente se deleitaba contemplando los árboles en flor y los rebaños de ovejas, pero ahora las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos a las bellezas de la campiña.

Cabalgó en línea recta a través del bosque alfombrado de lilas hasta llegar al borde de un pequeño lago. Desmontó y ató su caballo junto a un pasto de hierba muy verde y le acarició el lomo con cariño. Aunque a su padrastro le había gustado que Isabre lo bautizase con un término como _Moon, _ella lo había hecho porque, en combinación con el color totalmente negro del caballo, el nombre cobraba un significado siniestro.

Al arrodillarse al borde del lago para lavarse la cara, vio su propio reflejo en el agua. «No soy fea», pensó, desafiante, pero suspiró al pensar en la belleza de sus hermanas.

En realidad, ella tenía una cara y una figura muchísimo más hermosas que ellas, pero tantos años de menosprecio habían hecho mella en su autoestima. Sus hermanas eran atractivas pero, en comparación, ella era exquisita. Sus labios eran voluptuosos, y sus cabellos eran llamaradas del más vivo color castaño. Sus ojos chocolate estaban adornados por unas cejas negras muy finas y unas pestañas tan oscuras como largas. Al lado del ojo izquierdo, en medio del pómulo, tenía el pequeño lunar que su familia denominaba «la marca del diablo» y, obedeciendo un impulso tan antiguo como la misma Eva, se desvistió rápidamente para luego entrar desnuda en la refrescante agua del lago.

Sonrió al ver un par de patos que se alejaban nadando enérgicamente hacia un cañizal. Su cuerpo y su mente se atemperaron al unísono, y los colores brillantes de las libélulas captaron su atención. Tal vez sí fuese un poco mala, reflexionó. ¿Acaso no había falsificado la letra de su madre en la carta que escribió a lady Katherine Tylor, de la corte de la reina? Kate era la hermana del primer marido de su madre. Había contraído un espléndido matrimonio con lord Tylor diez años atrás y ahora desempeñaba un cargo importantísimo: era la jefa del guardarropa de la reina. ¡Se movía en los círculos más selectos! Haciéndose pasar por su madre, Isabella le recordó a Kate que tenía cinco sobrinas encantadoras y pedía para una de ellas un puesto en la corte, por modesto que fuera. También subrayó lo difícil que era encontrar maridos dignos para todas ellas, y sugirió que, sin duda, entre los mil seiscientos caballeros de la corte de la reina Isabel sería posible encontrar un marido para una de sus dulces y bien educadas hijas.

Hacía más de dos meses que Isabella envió la carta, y tenía que estar atenta para interceptar la respuesta de lady Tylor.

Dejó volar deliciosamente la imaginación mientras flotaba en el agua. Se veía con un vestido de baile verde claro haciendo delicadas señales de advertencia con un abanico trufado de joyas a un caballero que no se acababa de comportar como era debido. En una lujosa sala iluminada por miles de velas, veía al galán tomándola en brazos para iniciar el baile.

De repente, se oyó un disparo y chilló alarmada cuando el pobre pato, que había salido volando, se precipitó sin vida en el agua. El cazador la oyó y se acercó al borde del agua. Se trataba de Jacob, el marido de Jesica.

-¡Isabre! Por Dios, ¡estás desnuda! -Se relamió y sintió cómo se excitaba ante la visión de su deliciosa cuñada.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -respondió ella con brusquedad.

El perro fue nadando a por la presa abatida, pero su amo sólo tenía ojos para la ninfa que había delante de él. Jacob era un joven apuesto, y sonrió libidinosamente al darse cuenta de que su cuñada se encontraba en una situación comprometida.

-Hay una forma de garantizar que mis labios queden sellados, encanto.

-Vuelve a casa con tu mujer -replicó ella con frialdad.

-Tú deberías haber sido mi esposa, Isabre. Me declaré a ti antes.

-¡Y un cuerno! Al ver que Jesica tenía una dote muy generosa y que yo no tenía ninguna, saliste corriendo a por ella.

-Nuestros padres lo organizaron todo; yo no pude decir nada. Sé amable conmigo, Isabre: ya sabes que me rompiste el corazón.

-Y la cabeza te rompería también, sátiro -gritó ella.

-Voy a entrar -dijo Jacob, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se agachaba para quitarse las botas.

A pesar del miedo que la atenazaba y le revolvía frenéticamente el corazón, ella no dejó traslucir la menor señal de temor.

-¡Jacob Black, como des un solo paso más hacia mí, mis labios no estarán sellados!

El titubeó durante un instante.

-No querrás arriesgarte a que nuestro estricto reverendo se entere de que deambulas desnuda por el bosque...

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Azotarme? Hoy ya lo ha hecho -repuso ella con valentía.

Él terminó de desvestirse y se zambulló en el lago. Isabre se apresuró a sumergirse y nadó bajo el agua recorriendo los diez metros que la separaban del banco de hierba. Se vistió a toda prisa y montó su caballo tan rápido que él apenas tuvo tiempo de verla.

-¡Ayúdame, Isabre! ¡Se me han enredado las piernas en las plantas del lago! -gritó él, con una irritación palpable en la voz.

Ella se rió e hincó los talones en la grupa de _Black Moon._

-¡Espero que nunca consigas salir!

Cuando pasaron tres días sin que la ira del reverendo cayese sobre ella, Isabella creyó que se había librado. Aprovechó una oportunidad para viajar a Portangeles con el objetivo de recoger el correo para la iglesia y el priorato. Su madre y Lauren, la futura novia, iban a esta ciudad para seleccionar sábanas y entregar las invitaciones de boda a diversos tíos y primos emparentados con ellas a través de los tres matrimonios de la señora Stanley.

La posada Cisnes Inn era donde las diligencias procedentes de Washington depositaban el correo. Isabella apartó rápidamente las cartas dirigidas a la rectoría y la iglesia, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que había llegado de Washington la respuesta que esperaba de Katherine Tylor. Se abrió el cuello del vestido para guardarla y la sujetó bajo el corsé, sintiendo que sus pechos ardían al contacto con la respuesta que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Llevó el resto del correo al carruaje y se lo entregó a su madre. El corazón le latía con tal alegría que ni siquiera la visita a sus detestables primas pudo entristecerla. Cerró los oídos al incesante parloteo sobre bodas. Lauren llevaba un vestido de seda azul pálido con una bonita chaquetita del mismo tono. Sus zapatillas de satén azul iban a conjunto, y al sentarse había cruzado los tobillos para que todos vieran sus medias de seda azul pálido.

El pensamiento de Isabella se apartó de la carta al oír las palabras de una de sus primas.

-Este vino oscuro no es precisamente el color que mejor te sienta, Isabella. El vestido le quedaba mucho mejor a Jesica antes de que te lo pasaran a ti. -Lauren y sus primas rieron.

-Pero yo lo relleno mucho mejor, ¿no crees? -contestó Isabella con dulzura, dirigiendo su mirada a los pequeños pechos de todas ellas. Había comenzado un juego de desplantes.

-Debes de estar muy contrariada por el matrimonio de Lauren. Leah no tardará en casarse también, y tú te quedarás para vestir santos.

-No siento ni la menor contrariedad -contestó sonrojándose. Por Dios, cómo las odiaba-. Al contrario, porque no tardaré en acudir a la corte. -En el mismo momento en que pronunció estas palabras, deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Siempre contestaba lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, cosa que casi siempre la metía en problemas.

-Isabre, ¿cómo puedes decir una mentira tan evidente? -dijo Lauren riéndose.

-Me temo que Isabre sufre delirios de grandeza -dijo su prima, celosa ante la posibilidad de que hubiera algún vestigio de verdad en lo que había dicho Isabella- . En el manicomio de Portangeles han encerrado a muchos como ella.

-¿Sueles visitar manicomios? Es raro que no te hayan confundido con una paciente y te hayan retenido - contestó Isabella sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Si no vigilas tu lengua, Isabre Swan, haré que papá te vuelva a azotar - amenazó Lauren.

- ¿Azotar? - preguntó su prima, quedándose sin aliento.

- ¡La sujetamos sobre la mesa mientras papá le daba con el bastón en el trasero!

De alguna forma, la taza de té se deslizó entre los dedos de Isabella y no sólo dio al traste con el vestido de seda de Lauren, sino también con la visita. Cualquier testigo hubiera jurado que se trataba de un accidente, pero no las primas de Isabella. Lauren estalló en lágrimas, balbuceando frases incoherentes primero e histéricas después, y su madre no pudo hacer otra cosa que marcharse con sus dos hijas precipitadamente, pronunciando excusas por el inesperado y desastroso giro de los acontecimientos.

Rene Stanley reclinó la cabeza sobre los cojines de terciopelo del carruaje y cerró los ojos. Isabella se sentía culpable, porque sabía que su madre era de constitución delicada. Lauren continuaba lloriqueando ridículamente, por lo que Isabella no tuvo más opción que detenerla con una mirada penetrante que decía «o te callas de una vez, o verás». Lauren se sumió en el silencio sorbiendo con la nariz ocasionalmente, ya que carecía de valor cuando no contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanas o sus primas.

Cuando regresaron al rectoría de Forks, la señora Stanley entró con Lauren en casa para reparar el vestido de seda azul, pero Isabella permaneció en el carruaje hasta que llegaron a los establos. Entonces se sacó de debajo del corsé la carta que tanto ansiaba leer.

Se saltó los saludos rimbombantes y los chismorreos. Aquí estaba... _Como Jefa de Guardarropa de su Majestad, ciertamente, necesito muchos asistentes y estaría encantada de tomar una de tus hijas bajo mi protección si decides enviarla a la corte. Sé que sabrás apreciar esta gran oportunidad que le brindo a una de mis sobrinas y te aseguro que una señorita como ella, de buena cuna y maneras refinadas, puede recibir muchas propuestas de matrimonio que nunca se le harían en otros lugares del país. Vivimos en Seattle hasta que el calor del verano hace de Washington un sitio insalubre, y entonces la reina se marcha en comitiva de viaje veraniego, o sea que te ruego que aceleres los preparativos de viaje de tu hija con la tranquilidad de saber que cualquiera de ellas será bienvenida de todo corazón. Lo único que te pido, querida Rene, es que no me endoses a la castaña; no hay quien soporte su malgenio. Necesito una muchacha de compañía amena y que sea dócil, y ambas sabemos que «Swan» no es ninguna de las dos cosas._

Isabella dejó caer la carta entre los dedos mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla; todos sus planes y sus sueños se habían roto en mil pedazos. Transcurrió casi una hora antes de que se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. Los olores del cuero y los caballos penetraron en su nariz cuando se desperezó. Con un suspiro profundo por lo que podría haber sido y ya no sería, se encaminó hacia la casa. Al pasar junto al estudio de su padrastro, oyó una instrucción pronunciada con gran frialdad.

- ¡Ven aquí!

Abrió las puertas y le miró a los ojos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la tregua de tres días había terminado. Él sabía que se había bañado desnuda en el lago. Se quedó muy quieta mientras duró el interminable sermón; lo único que quería era saber cuál era su castigo y seguir adelante. Según su padrastro, ella era el escándalo del vecindario. Su conducta era impúdica, malévola, excéntrica. Era un instrumento del diablo. Su díscola sangre irlandesa era una desgracia, y no respondía ni a los castigos ni a las reprimendas. Nunca mostraba el menor arrepentimiento ni contrición. Escuchó la larga lista de sus pecados a la espera de oír el veredicto. Cuando éste llegó, fue totalmente imprevisto. Aunque su padrastro lo pronunció con tranquilidad y sin el menor atisbo de ira, para ella era más terrible que cualquier tunda de azotes.

-A partir de ahora quedas despojada de todos tus privilegios, empezando por el de cabalgar. Para asegurarme de que vas a obedecer, hoy mismo he vendido tu caballo.

-No... - susurró ella, consternada- . ¿A quién se lo habéis vendido?- . Su corazón se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡Silencio! - ordenó él.

Frunció sus pálidos ojos chocolate. Le hizo una breve reverencia con toda la insolencia de la que era capaz y se marchó con aire de dignidad. Forks era una localidad pequeña, y no tardaría en descubrir dónde había ido a parar _Moon. _Por el momento no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, pero estaba resuelta a recuperar su caballo tan pronto como fuera posible, pasara lo que pasara. Hasta entonces, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que sólo podría visitar al animal ocasionalmente y realizando una caminata de seis kilómetros.

La boda de Lauren estaba a punto de celebrarse. Habían dedicado una atención tan meticulosa a todos y cada uno de los detalles que Isabella estaba mortalmente aburrida por el asunto y deseaba que pasara de una vez por todas. Abominaba la propia idea de la ceremonia, en la que su padrastro iba a oficiar el matrimonio de su propia hija. El marido de Jane era el encargado de llevar a Lauren hasta el altar de la iglesia anglicana donde la boda iba a tener lugar, que estaría llena a rebosar con todos sus parientes de Portangeles y los miembros de la congregación de su padre de Forks al completo. ¿Cómo era que Isabella no se casaba? Los chismorreos sobre ese tema resonarían de un rincón al otro del templo. Después de todo, le tocaba a ella, y Lauren tenía cinco años menos. En la America , si una joven no se casaba antes de llegar a los dieciséis años ya se la consideraba una solterona con la que nadie quería contraer matrimonio.

«Maldita sea, me encantaría darles algo más de que hablar», pensó ella, apesadumbrada. Estaba sentada junto al huerto, tramando un plan tras otro y descartando sus ideas casi tan rápido como le pasaban por la cabeza.

El vestido rosa de dama de honor que tanto odiaba estaba terminado y colgado en su habitación. Se deprimía cada vez que lo miraba. Cierto, en dos días la discusión ya habría caído en el olvido, pero después ya no serían dos los cuñados cuyas atenciones tendría que esquivar, sino tres, y el novio ya había intentado robarle un beso las dos o tres veces que la había visto a solas.

Al pasar junto al lavadero, vio cómo una de las criadas trabajaba con un gran recipiente.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, señora Cope?

-Oh, veréis, señorita, estoy tiñendo las túnicas de los niños del coro. Para el reverendo es muy importante que todo lo de la iglesia esté impecable. Estas túnicas tienen que ser de color rojo escarlata, ¿sabéis? Con las roquetes blancas encima, parecerán pajes reales.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda, señora Cope?

-Bueno, señorita, ya sabéis que sufro mucho de la espalda. Mientras llevo estas túnicas al tendedero para que se sequen, ¿podríais ir vaciando el recipiente con este cubo? Sobre todo, tened cuidado, porque si no os podríais escaldar.

Mientras Isabella veía cómo hervía el tinte escarlata, su espíritu travieso comenzó a bullir también en su sangre. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Por qué no? Este tono escarlata era el único color que iría peor que el rosa. Sin perder ni un minuto, fue a buscar su vestido de dama de honor.

Llegó el día de la boda y nadie tenía ni un instante para pensar en Isabella Stanley. Tenía la intención de llevar puesto el abrigo hasta el último momento: se lo quitaría justo al empezar a caminar por el pasillo, y todo el mundo vería que el _alter ego _de Isabella, Isabre Swan, se había presentado a la ceremonia.

En la iglesia no quedaba ni un asiento libre. Su madre fue hasta el primer banco y el novio estaba en el altar con el reverendo Stanley. La primera de la comitiva nupcial era Leah, de catorce años, que esparcía pétalos de rosa a su paso; la seguían sus encantadoras hermanas Jesica y Jane, ambas morenas, que caminaban cogidas de la mano para realzar su parecido físico. La novia, del brazo de su cuñado, tenía que entrar por delante de Isabella, que estaba encargada de sostener la cola de su vestido.

Lauren estaba demasiado concentrada en su vestido de novia como para prestar atención a su excéntrica hermana medio irlandesa, que había insistido en llevar el abrigo hasta el último momento. Dieron inicio las notas del virginal, y las dulces voces del coro se elevaron como si cantasen los mismísimos ángeles. A continuación, la solemne procesión comenzó a recorrer el pasillo y la congregación quedó sumida en los expectantes murmullos de los asistentes.

De repente, el músico tocó una nota discordante, los miembros del coro olvidaron la letra del himno y todos los asistentes lanzaron al unísono una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Aquella chica iba vestida de rojo encendido! Se trataba del color menos apropiado posible para una ceremonia nupcial, sobre todo si se realizaba en un lugar tan sagrado como una iglesia.

Isabella se había vengado: se había burlado de lo petulante que era la boda de su hermana, reduciendo el sacramento del reverendo Stanley al nivel de una farsa. Se hablaría de aquel día durante meses, y al cabo de unas pocas semanas la gente se empezaría a reír abiertamente de lo sucedido. ¡Esa castaña era un demonio! ¡Era tan aficionada al escándalo, que nunca conseguirían domarla!

* * *

><p>1 La protagonista recibe el apodo «isabre» (que en inglés significa «sable») por su similitud fonética con el nombre «Isabel».<p>

**Espero sea de su agrado saludos y comentarios dejen Rew.**


End file.
